


Rwby: Rosegarden "No regrets"

by Nykamito



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykamito/pseuds/Nykamito
Summary: Not all endings are pleasent and sometimes the heros don't always make it. Ruby understood that when she went to fight salem....but that doesn't make goodbyes any easier..





	Rwby: Rosegarden "No regrets"

**Author's Note:**

> Angst for Rwby Rosegarden ship, I'm working on transporting the rest of my writings from tumblr to here but its gonna take time.(especially since I'm using mobil) Hope you guys like and enjoy your day!

Today would be a day to remember dad gave us his blessing, Uncle Qrow too. Despite me already being pregnant they were happy. Smiles covered the whole room as Nora dragged ren to the dance floor. Ilia and sun danced while Blake and Yang danced too. Penny was teaching pyrrha how to do the robot it was a good laugh. Even Raven found herself on the dance floor with Tai, her tough outer shell seem to melt in his arms.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time,but i didn't see uncle qrow. He was there a split second ago, looking out the window i saw that he went outside. No one seemed to notice so i followed him outside in secret. Leaving oscar to enjoy the warmth inside. Guilt and hurt seemed to cling onto his cape as he walked outside holding a white rose. It sat nicely in the palm of his hand until crushed it, he paused before opening his hand allowing the wind scattered the petals away. “I’m sorry…I couldn’t protect you or her…I’m just a bad luck charm. I lure people in with my looks, my personality then the very essence of my being strips them away from me.."

I peaked around the corner confused, until uncle qrow fell to the ground then he turned to look at me. “I’m sorry ruby…I’m so sorry.” 

Then everything around me grew fuzzy and black as i felt a wound on my side open up, that’s when i realized it was all a dream…

When i came to i was laying on marble black floor, looking around the room i saw salem was impaled by Jaune’s sword, nora was holding onto ren rocking back and forth holding him tight. I could hear Yang, Ilia, Sun and Blake fighting outside, while oscar and Weiss leaned over me. Jaune was fading in and out trying to heal my wound. But it was too severe…i knew this but i don’t regret what i did, i helped avenge pyrrah, Penny, my mom and so many others. That short dream that i had was nice but maybe in another life we could have had a family…things could have been peaceful. “Oscar..i love you..”


End file.
